


Massage

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Massage, kuroko being helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kuroko overdoes it and it's up to Kagami to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Kagakuro is my top OTP. And this was one of the first works I've written for KNB. Just fluff galore

He winced as Kagami applied pressure to his lower shoulder. They had just finished moving into their dorm for college and Kuroko decided to try and help Kagami with the heavy lifting. He ignored the ranting from the redhead's mouth about how he had no muscles and he shouldn't overwork himself since they already had a basketball practice the next day.

Kuroko didn't listen however and is now lying face down on their bed, whining as the pain in his shoulder shot through his body.

"What did I tell you, Kuroko? You shouldn't put too much strain on your body. Coach is going to kill me for letting you do reckless things!"

He whimpered as Kagami's smooth fingers trailed from his shoulder to his lower back, biting his lip to keep from screaming. The pain was too much!

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. I didn't want you to overwork yourself."

The taller male sighed, "Kuroko, I'm used to lifting heavier things. I work out and my muscles can handle it. You, on the other hand, can't overexert your muscles. You have the lean build whereas I have a more muscular body. Next time I tell you to stay put, you listen to me! Got that?"

He shifted his weight on the smaller male's legs, rubbing his lower back gently with both hands. He knew Kuroko was just concerned for his well-being, but that didn't mean he had to hurt himself in the process. Applying a bit more pressure, he heard Kuroko inhale as he grabbed the sheets beneath him.

He heard a small noise but wasn't sure if Kuroko was listening so he applied more pressure again, causing the blue-haired male to arch his back in pain.

"I didn't hear you. I said got that?"

"Yes  _Taiga-kun_." He uttered as he pushed his face into the pillow once again. He could feel his face flame in embarrassment, not noticing the red-head sported a similar reaction to hearing his first name.

"Good." Kagami muttered as he focused on Kuroko's back. He was going to make sure his boyfriend wasn't in any pain come the morning. The last thing he needed was to be yelled at for being too rough with his partner.

_As if I'd ever be that rough with him. If lifting a lot of heavy stuff does this to him, imagine what would happen if I was._

Shaking his head, Kagami cursed silently as he focused on the task at hand. He wasn't going to take advantage of his lover when he was in this much pain.

_One day maybe… Just not today._


End file.
